


Mere Curiosity

by LittleSpacePrince



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Bang, Breeding, Cock Cages, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: “The Ripper’s an artist, and his kills are his grand act of self-expression. He holds aesthetics above all. It’s a dedication to the aesthetic that drives him. Gideon kills… Gideon kills because it makes him feel powerful. This isn’t the same man, Jack. This is a knothead alpha on a power trip, confused about who he is, pretending to be something he’s not.”“What does that say of the Ripper then?”“He’s an omega, Jack.”





	Mere Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to art ](https://twitter.com/imax_and_climax/status/1139195514333945857)

He had known that coming off suppressants would certainly entail heat, of course, though in the years that had passed since he’d started taking the pill, he’d forgotten the pain that accompanied it. 

He woke in a pool of his own slick and sweat, shivering with the force of his fever. There was a nagging pain in his belly, his knees drawing tight against his chest as a whine escaped his throat. Hannibal hadn’t felt such pain in over twenty years, such nagging draws in the pit of his belly, such demanding thoughts drawn to the forefront of his mind. 

_Will._

It was mere curiosity that drove him from the pills, that drove him willingly into his heat. A curiosity to see what might happen, and how Will might react. He had anticipated a certain amount of pain, a certain amount of arousal and desperation, but this… 

He let a hand snake between his thighs and grip tight to the base of his cock, giving himself a firm pump before rolling onto his back. He’d been wise enough to know better than to wear clothes to bed the night before, at least. 

He squirmed almost pitifully, the slick pulsing from his hole and leaking down the backs of his thighs, stroking himself roughly. Normally, when he pleasured himself, he took his time, enjoying every moment up to the point of climax. This, however, felt more urgent, more desperate, less put together. It wasn’t about pleasure, but rather the desperate need for release. 

Though, that didn’t mean that there wasn’t pleasure to be found as his mind turned toward his fantasies. 

He had imagined it plenty of times before. Will, bending him over and spreading him apart, taking his time to prepare and tease, driving him to the brink of orgasm before finally sinking in, cock filling him to the brim, finally allowing him his release. His fingers would be strong, commanding, and beneath the haze of heat, Hannibal doubted that he would put up much of a fight. Against anyone else, he would buck and fight, fiercely rebel. But to Will, he would present himself to be mounted and fucked, gladly submitting and thanking his alpha for it. 

Hannibal positioned himself, allowing himself easier access to his hole as he pushed three fingers inside, the slick allowing for swift access as he pushed deep inside of himself. The ache that had formed in the pit of his belly eased, if just a bit, but it was nowhere near enough. Nothing like a knot. 

He'd considered investing in toys to assist with his heat, a fake knot to grind himself down on, but there was something that seemed very nearly sacrilegious in the act. A false idol to fuck himself on, rather than committing himself wholly to Will's knot, it would be positively shameful. So he resigned himself to fingers and dissatisfaction. 

His mind began to wander, wondering what it might feel like to have Will's knot sheathed within him. The pain of the initial breach before the relief of being knotted, the warm, damp gush inside of him as Will seeded his belly, the satisfaction of orgasm as he lay sated beneath him… 

Marking him. Filling him. _Breeding_ him. 

Perhaps curiosity, perhaps something more. It was a mere idea of seducing Will Graham that drew him to this, the mere idea of seeing whether or not he could trigger the alpha’s rut by scent alone. Hannibal had gotten the feeling, the sense, that perhaps they could be mates. The idea of Will rutting into him, seeding him, it was certainly… 

It was beautiful. 

And whether a child came to be out of this was to be determined. In the midst of his heat-fueled haze, it certainly didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

He flipped himself over, burying his face into the pillow as his fingers began to pump, movements uncoordinated and sloppy and hungry as he rubbed himself against damp sheets. His mind desperately escaped into fantasies of Will, mounting him and fucking deep into him with intentions of breeding. The scent of Hannibal’s heat would trigger Will’s rut, drive them both to lose control of their inhibitions. Professionality would be abandoned altogether for the sake of something far more primal. 

In most of his fantasies, he imagined Will as a most considerate lover. Such pure empathy would surely play to his advantages, such delights and pleasures predicted and fulfilled. But under the haze of rut, Hannibal wondered if his intuitions would be fogged with his own need. There was something undeniably arousing as being used, fucked as a mere catalyst for his own satisfaction, his only consideration being his intent to stuff him full… 

Hannibal’s orgasm came fast, and without warning. A fresh bout of slick pulsed from his hole, squelching around his fingers as it dripped down his thighs, over his hand, dripping over his balls. He buried his face into the pillow, smothering a scream as his cock twitched, hard, spilling hot between his chest and the already-soiled sheets. 

He gave himself a moment to compose himself. He had a few hours before the need returned again, before he was brought to his knees and begging for a knot. He could remember the phases of his cycles, at least. The first day was typically the easiest to conceal, sated by a plug or a toy, scent masked by a patch, still capable of some functionality. The second was always worse, spent mostly in a haze, confined to the house. By the third and fourth days, there was little that he could do other than grind himself down on his fingers, nothing quite sating his need, before slowly coming back to himself over the course of the fifth and sixth days. 

He let out a small sigh, and pushed himself out of bed, cursing himself for leaving a trail of slick across the hardwood floors as he made his way toward the bathroom. He debated quickly on the shower before deciding that he had already spent too much time. He had an early appointment. 

He let out a sigh, taking a towel and wiping himself down, cleaning away the slick and sweat and semen from his body, dabbing lightly around his hole and cock, careful not to arouse himself any further. 

When he decided he was clean enough, he found himself back at his bedside, drawing a toy from the nightstand. A heavy gold plug, curved to press against his prostate. It would keep him satiated enough, fend off his heat long enough for him to get through his appointments for the day. Gently, he reached behind himself to insert it, allowing himself to adjust to the girth and weight before reaching into the drawer for a small silver cage. He secured it around his quiescent cock to keep himself soft, preferring not to call the fact that he was in heat to the attention of his patients. It was only polite. 

He’d bought special undergarments for this occasion precisely, deciding that it would be more efficient than the disposable pads designed for omegas in heat. It was hardly comfortable, but it was practical. 

He gathered himself together as best as he could. He was hardly as well put together as he typically was, still pale and sweating and disheveled, but it was sufficient. 

He had a very important appointment to keep, after all.

~~~

“Gideon isn’t the Ripper.”

There was an absolute certainty in his tone. He knew the Ripper, intimately, and this was not his work. This was little more than cheap imitation. 

“Tell me why,” Jack said. 

“This is… This is someone pretending, someone acting like the Ripper, but this isn’t him.” Will paced, wringing his fingers as he walked, uncertain of how to phrase what he knew with such certainty. “Gideon is… He’s impulsive. He’s passionate. The Ripper, he’s methodical. Calculated. He kills, but he keeps his distance from it. Gideon kills and it’s personal. This… This is just cheap imitation, Jack.” 

It was getting harder to look, harder to see, harder to make out what he was seeing. It was getting harder to separate himself from these killers. But he knew one thing for certain. 

“Gideon’s an alpha.” 

“What’s that got to do with anything? We profiled the Ripper as-” 

“Your profile’s wrong, Jack. He’s not an alpha, he’s too removed to be an alpha. Alphas kill, and when they like it, they get a taste for it. They get bloodthirsty, they get hungry for it. They get hungry, they get sloppy, and they get caught. Or they kill in a fit of rage without thinking it through, and they get caught, just like Gideon,” he ticked off, and winced. A handful of those characteristics struck a bit too close for his liking, cruel reminders of the itching in his teeth, in his trigger finger. “No. The Ripper’s too controlled for that. He strikes three times and then quits. He doesn’t _need_ to kill. He doesn’t starve for it. He doesn’t get sloppy.” 

He paused a moment, and thought, gathering thoughts into words.

“The Ripper’s an artist, and his kills are his grand act of self-expression. He holds aesthetics above all. It’s a dedication to the aesthetic that drives him. Gideon kills… Gideon kills because it makes him feel powerful. This isn’t the same man, Jack. This is a knothead alpha on a power trip, confused about who he is, pretending to be something he’s not.” 

Jack rose to his feet, towering above Will until he forced his eyes up, however reluctantly. 

“What does that say of the Ripper then?” 

“He’s an omega, Jack.”

~~~

_Omega._

The scent was smothering, undeniable as Will stepped into the building. It was obvious that there had been an attempt at masking it with patches, but its usefulness had long been outlived. 

_Or maybe he’d abandoned them intentionally. Maybe…_

He could smell it from the waiting room, and something seized in his chest. The scent was Hannibal’s, that much was clear enough. It had been subtler before, but now it threatened to drown him, and its implications were undeniable. Hannibal Lecter was an omega. 

His knees began to tremble as the door swung open, hardly able to find Hannibal’s eyes as he stepped into his office. It felt very nearly wrong to be entering such a place alone with him, while he was… 

Will allowed himself only a mere glance. He looked pale, his hair messy and disheveled. He was coated with a thin sheen of sweat, and there was a slight tremble in his hand. The man usually so well put together, the man who never showed weakness, the man who never showed vulnerability, now looked nothing short of pathetic. 

“You’re…” Will began, unsure of how to address it. 

“In heat,” Hannibal finished, struggling to hold himself upright. 

The moment that Will stepped into his office, Hannibal found his knees going weak, and whatever was left of his resolve dissipated. He had kept himself as composed as he could throughout the majority of the day, only one client keen enough ask about it, the others all too invested in themselves to even notice. But his body reacted the way that he knew it would the moment he laid eyes upon his alpha. 

“An omega,” Will said, dumbfounded. 

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, moving across the room to take his seat. “An omega.” 

Those words rarely came to his lips, specifically in reference to himself. It never seemed to be necessary information. He allowed them to believe that he was nothing other than a beta, taking advantage of their unwillingness to see anything other than the expected. A suit, cleverly crafted and tailored, masking all the things that he didn’t want the world to see. 

But now, allowed the veil to fall. He allowed Will to see him. Know him as he truly was. And, if their intentions aligned, he would allow Will to take him in the most primal sense. 

“You’ve never… You’ve never mentioned that.” 

“It never seemed particularly relevant.” He paused a moment, folding his hands in his lap. “I’m surprised you did not come to that conclusion on your own before now.” 

Will followed suit, taking his seat across from him, crossing his legs tightly rather than to make known the fact that his erection was quickly swelling, fattening against his thigh. There had been an underlying attraction before, but now, he feared that his scent alone would drive him into rut. 

He’d had his suspicions from the first day that they’d met. Something in the way that he carried himself might have indicated it, though he’d chosen to ignore his assumptions when Jack referred to him as a beta. There was nothing to solidly indicate that he was anything other than just that, until now. 

“Suspicions I chose to ignore,” Will explained, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Why ignore them?” Hannibal inquired, in attempt to carry on casual conversation, even as his cock began to fill and press uncomfortably against the metal confines of the cage. 

“You never offered up any solid evidence. I didn’t want to be… mistaken.” 

Hannibal gave a small nod and a smile as he shifted, allowing his legs to part just ever so slightly in hopes of drawing his attention. In hopes of spurring him on.  
“Well, I believe this may count as solid evidence,” Hannibal tested. 

Will inhaled, losing himself in the scent of him. Thick and heavy and warm, sweet enough that it sparked the desire in his belly, this hunger, this urge to devour him in his entirety. To take him in his entirety, to mount him, sheath himself inside such hot, damp warmth… To knot him, to mark him, to seed him… 

There had been attraction beforehand, certainly. Some underlying draw to him, though he had never considered so blatantly acting upon it. Fleeting thoughts, fantasies, but never true consideration until… 

“Why aren’t you at home? Shouldn’t you be, y’know…” He paused, uncertain of how to say it, silently praying that he would put the pieces together himself. The tilt of his head and the look of teasing expectation suggested otherwise, though. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

“The first day of heat is typically mild enough that I can still function through working hours,” he answered, shifting slightly as the plug pressed insistently against his prostate, keeping him sated enough to keep his wits about him, but teasing just enough to be torturous. “I did not want to miss our appointment.” 

“You’ve got to be hurting though, right?” Will’s cock twitched at the thought of what Hannibal must have been feeling. Heat and arousal, slick gathering wet at his hole... The ache in the pit of his stomach, yearning silently to be fucked and knotted… “Shouldn’t you be fucking yourself on a knot or something?” 

Hannibal’s eyes turned up in half surprise. Even Will, blunt and brash at times, was rarely so crude. Typically, he might have considered it rude, but instead there came a fresh pulse of slick from between his thighs, out from around the plug and bleeding onto the padding in his underwear. 

Hannibal inhaled slowly, catching a whiff of Will’s changing scent as he began to devolve into his rut. Proximity to an omega in heat was sometimes enough to send an alpha into his own rut, but rarely so early on. It typically took days before the scent grew strong enough to trigger such biological responses. But in cases when there was already an underlying attraction, an underlying bond… In cases of _true mates…_

“Does that thought arouse you, Will?” he tested. 

“I, uh,” he sputtered, crossing his legs tighter, willing away his rut to little avail. His eyes turned away before averting the subject. “That’s awfully forward of you, Dr. Lecter.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me, though, I hardly think that you have room to judge what can be considered forward,” he said.

Will merely blinked in response, gulping down hard, mouth suddenly painfully dry. A lump had formed and settled hard in his throat, and his fingers itched to unbutton his jeans, if for nothing more than the sake of the relief that would follow. 

“I would take no offense if it did arouse you, Will,” Hannibal offered, parting his thighs ever so slightly in quiet invitation to slip between them. “It’s merely biology. My scent is meant to attract a mate. It’s only natural that it might… ignite something within you.” 

“Was that your intention?” Will huffed, entertaining the thought for only a moment before brushing it away. A man married to his work, that was all it could be. Certainly, he would never dare attempt something lacking such subtlety… “To ignite something within me?” 

“Merely an unintended consequence of my own biology,” Hannibal said, lying straight through his teeth.

“So what do you think of these consequences? Good or bad?” 

Abandoning all illusions of subtlety as his heat began to cloud his mind, he let his thighs part entirely in open invitation for Will to slip between them. 

“I believe that’s up to you, dear Will.” 

If not so delirious with his rut, Will might have thought he was dreaming. He couldn’t say that the idea of doing this had never crossed his mind before, but he had never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would actually act. Sex with one’s therapist seemed wildly inappropriate. 

But was it therapy? Or merely conversation?

Mere conversation was the excuse he gave himself as he pushed himself up from the chair, heels of his hands slamming against Hannibal’s knees as he shoved them up in one swift movement. Any reservation was abandoned for the sake of pleasure and need as he pressed himself between the omega’s thighs, fitting the tent in his jeans against the dampness in his slacks. 

Hannibal let out a small noise halfway between approval and shock before allowing it to devolve into a sort of moan as Will began to grind against him, hard cock pressed against his weeping hole. It was intoxicating, the necking and grinding, enough to drive what little composure he had left out of him, forcing him into something far more primal. 

Will’s mouth moved down toward his throat, tongue sweeping across his mating gland, toying with the thought of taking it into his mouth and biting down. Hard enough to draw blood, hard enough to scar, hard enough to leave him marked and bound. But he still had enough sense about him to refrain from going that far. 

His hands moved to unbutton his trousers before yanking them down in one swift motion, leaving him bare, exposed. Hannibal let out a shuddered breath as the alpha’s eyes moved to examine him, hungry eyes threatening to devour him whole. 

“Dr. Lecter, don’t you think it’s a bit taboo to keep a toy inside you while you’re with your patients? Fucking yourself without them even knowing it?” Will teased as he moved in , breath hot against his neck, teeth nipping at his ear as his fingers began to circle his rim, playing along the edges of the plug. 

“What do you think the cage was for, _mylimasis?”_ Hannibal bit back, tone testing, teasing, wondering just how far he could push Will, wondering just how hard he could make him fuck him. 

Will let out a huff before kneeling on the floor before him, face falling between the omega’s legs, inhaling the musky scent of heat and sex. 

It wasn’t until his tongue made contact with the slit of his cock through the bars that Hannibal let out a cry, back arching sharply and slick leaking hot and heady from his weeping hole. 

Will licked and teased, circling the head of his cock as pre-cum began to leak from him, smearing across his tongue. Hannibal began to tremble, shaking, sputtering, words refusing to form in his mouth, rendered speechless by the man whose attention he had been striving for. 

Itching fingers slipped further between his thighs, circling his rim as he let out a pathetic sort of mewl. Will took pride in himself for driving the omega so far into the pits of his need, his desperation. He’d never seen Hannibal as anything less than composed, put together in the worst of times, as though nothing could shake him. But he came undone for Will, and Will found himself just a bit smug at the thought. 

“It must hurt, doesn’t it, Doctor?” Will teased before drawing his straining cock into his mouth, the taste of metal and pre-cum on his tongue strangely satisfying. The head of it had been ruddy, nearly purple, and Will could see it fattening within the confines, though never allowed to fully erect itself. 

“Yes,” Hannibal croaked out, face flushing hot at such unwitting submission. No one had ever driven him to this point. There was something very nearly pathetic about it, and something even more arousing. 

“You want me to make it better?” Will tested, fingers pressing past the taut ring of muscle as it relaxed with eager give. They curled around the toy, slowly pumping it in and out of him until he began to tremble. “You want me to fuck you?” 

Hannibal bit back a whine and opted to nod instead, vigorous and desperate, aching to be filled. 

Will gave a devilish grin before tugging the toy out entirely, savoring in just how wet it was sliding out. He discarded it just as quickly, allowing it to clatter across the floor as he replaced it with two fingers. Slick squelched and dripped down his hand, down his wrist, the scent of him utterly intoxicating, enough to drown him. 

“I want to fuck you in your cage,” Will confessed with a hungry growl in his voice as he pressed his nose into the soft patch of hair just above Hannibal’s cock, kept neatly trimmed, all prim and fucking proper. He tongued down toward the base of his cock, running along the top of the shaft. Just enough to tease, just enough to torture, but never enough to warrant any sort of release. “I want to make you come untouched.”

Hannibal let out a huff, offering a wry grin, just as devious as the alpha, if a bit more indisposed. “Do it, then.”

With a growl, Will pulled himself upward, tugging apart the omega’s legs and slinging them over the arms of the chair, keeping them pinned as he fell between his thighs. He wasted no time in freeing his cock, solid and heavy in his palm, leaking as his knot began to form at the base. He didn’t bother with stripping himself of anything else, opting to give himself a few cursory pumps before thrusting into the damp heat between his thighs. 

Hannibal let out a choked cry as Will bottomed out inside of him. The confines of his cage ached as he struggled to harden, aching for release. But perhaps the denial made the sensations happening inside of him even stronger. The pleasure pooled in his belly as Will began to thrust, appeasing the ache that had been blossoming there since that morning. 

Will let out a low growl as his rut took him over, mind clouded by lust and need. He buried his face into the omega’s neck, inhaling the scent of him as it grew overwhelming, intoxicating. He pressed fingerprint bruises like constellations into his thighs, holding tight to give himself some amount of leverage as he moved. 

“So fucking wet for me,” Will said, teeth nipping at his ear. With such filthy words, he could feel it as Hannibal’s hole greeted him with a fresh pulse of slick, leaking down his thighs. He vaguely registered that his chair was going to be ruined, and took some amount of delight in the idea of it. 

Hannibal searched for words, for some brilliant response, for some jab or tease to make him fuck harder into him, but nothing would come to his lips but a moan. Almost pitiful, the way his fingernails dragged down Will’s back, flannel shirt balling up beneath his palms. His cock strained painfully within the cage, begging to harden but being refused such simple rights. 

“Such a good omega, aren’t you?” Will teased, burying himself deeper as his growing knot began to stretch and burn at his rim. It was pleasant, though, body yearning to be knotted and bred. “Want me to knot you? Want me to breed you?” 

Hannibal could only manage a small nod as he buried his face into the crook of Will’s shoulder. 

“You’re still going into heat. That means I can still get you pregnant. Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Hannibal let out a moan. Such talks had been unexpected, such ideas unplanned, but they were not unwelcome. Pregnancy, a litter, family, it would certainly prove to complicate some of his plans, but under the haze of his heat, the idea was damn near intoxicating. 

“Yes,” Hannibal breathed. 

Will redoubled his efforts, slamming into him hard and fast, and it was all that he needed to be sent over the edge. He felt his cock sputter and twitch within the confines of his cage, and then damp warmth dripping through the bars of his cage. 

Will’s orgasm followed after, knot popping at the rim and hot seed flooding through him. Hannibal shuddered and moaned, biting into Will’s shoulder, clinging tight to the alpha.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said between heaving breaths. “Thank you.” 

Will let out a soft laugh. The teasing sort, the bitter sort, something that made him think that this was all part of Will’s own plan, and not driven by an act of Hannibal’s own mere curiosity. 

“Maybe if I knock you up,” Will whispered, breath hot against his ear. “I can put the Chesapeake Ripper in his place.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in awhile, probably the last one for a bit while I continue working on my first original novel. Hope y'all enjoy, and thanks to my lovely partner in this big bang.


End file.
